Día a día
by Jeka Kamijou
Summary: Para Hiroki y Nowaki el compartir momentos eran tan escasos que cualquier detalle, por más absurdo o vergonzoso fueran, era atesorado con sumo cariño en las memorias de cada uno. [Serie de one-shots]
1. ¡Estúpido Nowaki!

**Notas de autor:** No tiene mucho que empecé a publicar en esta página en una sección radicalmente diferente a esta. La idea vino a mi después de leer ciertos Mixs y extras sobre los Egoist que no me han dejado en paz, así que con eso en mente, decidí empezar una serie de viñetas de la pareja que más adoro~

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Ya que sí fuera por mí, el manga se llamaría Junjou Egoist y Misaki quedaría relegado a aparecer de fondo. No gano ni un peso, dólar o yen haciendo esto(?)

* * *

 **¡Estúpido Nowaki!**

Hiroki miraba embelesado el discreto anillo que portaba en su mano izquierda, específicamente, en su dedo anular. A pesar de que le había dicho a Nowaki que lo escondería en una caja fuerte no había podido quitárselo cada vez que este salía a trabajar. Cada vez que este cerraba la puerta de su hogar, él corría a la pequeña caja escondida en la gaveta junto a la cama que compartían, sacaba el aro y lo colocaba en el dedo correspondiente.

 _¿Qué demonios me sucede?_ pensó abrumado. Era un simple anillo de oro blanco que tenía grabado por dentro sus iniciales entrelazadas en una caligrafía impecable. ¡No debería emocionarse por eso! Ni siquiera ponérselo todos los días pero ahí estaba él, con el condenado anillo en su dedo anular, observándolo contra el brillo matinal de aquella mañana despejada.

Había algo en ese pedazo de oro que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando sentía su frío contacto en su dedo. Sabía lo ridículo que debería verse viendo el resplandor del metal con los rayos del sol pero es que este parecía destellar varias gamas de color cuando lo examinaba con distintos tipos de luces. Ya lo había revisado con la fría luz de luna que se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación, con la luz incandescente de la lámpara de la cocina, los nacarados rayos del sol del atardecer que entraban en el comedor e incluso, con el resplandor de la lámpara que tenía en su escritorio de su biblioteca personal.

La alarma de su teléfono lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. " _Mierda_ " pensó alarmado. Debía de estar camino al trabajo y no perdiendo su valioso tiempo. Miró el reloj y vio que sí no salía en ese momento, perdería el tren que lo llevaría a la Universidad.

Salió de su casa, cerrando con sonoro portazo.

* * *

― ¡Buenos días, _my sweet honey~_!― El castaño se estremeció cuando escuchó el animado saludo de su superior apenas puso un pie dentro de la oficina que compartían. Para él era un misterio como se las arreglaba Miyagi en llegar antes que él a la escuela teniendo en cuenta el endemoniado tráfico que atestaba las calles de Tokio a esas horas.

― Profesor, le he dicho que deje de llamarme así.― Le dijo enviándole una mirada furibunda como respuesta.

― El entrecejo, Hiroki― Le regañó el mayor, tocando con su dedo índice el área que estaba fruncida por la molestia que sentía su contraparte.

― Tampoco le permito que me llame por mi nombre― Señaló mordazmente mientras de una manotazo alejaba el dedo que seguía picando su frente. Su mano izquierda fue detenida por el pelinegro antes de que lo golpeara. Un destello captó su atención del otro.

― Mira que tenemos aquí, Hiroki.― Dijo burlonamente mientras sujetaba la mano del otro y sonreía maliciosamente.

― Le dije que no... ― La oración murió en sus labios cuando Miyagi tomó su dedo anular haciendo girar el anillo que llevaba ahí. El pánico se apoderó de él haciendo que jalara su mano bruscamente. Sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota y llevar al anillo puesto?― N-no es lo q-que parece― trató de explicarse torpemente. La mueca de diversión en el profesor titular se hizo más amplia a ver su reacción.

― ¡Oh, mi Hiroki se casó y no me invitó!― dijo dramáticamente mientras lo apresaba con un brazo alrededor de los hombros.― _Eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte_ ― prosiguió teatralmente ofendido. ― Suelo hacer maravillosos regalos de bodas a las personas que quiero y tu bien sabes que a ti te amo _apasionadamente._ ― Susurró sensualmente en su oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del asistente.

― ¡Aléjese de mi!― gritó el castaño mientras lo empujaba. Caminó apresuradamente a su escritorio, dónde arrojó su maletín estrepitosamente. Miyagi lo siguió de cerca riendo a carcajadas.

― Todavía me preocupo por ti y me tratas así.― siguió con su perorata.― Tendré que tener una conversación muy seria con mi yerno. Tengo un par de cosas que dejarle en claro ahora que se ha llevado a mi Hiroki de mi lado.― dijo cruzando los brazos y asintiendo sabihondamente.

― ¡Ni se atreva a acercarse a Nowaki!― Exclamó histéricamente el menor. Sólo de imaginarse a Miyagi hablando con Nowaki sobre el anillo le daban ganas de pegarse un tiro por imbécil. Se suponía que era su secreto y ahora lo sabía la persona más entrometida que conocía.

― ¡Aaww, _my sweetie_ está celoso! ― canturreó el pelinegro con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

Kamijou sólo quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y que no lo viera ningún otro ser humano nunca más. Las palabras se trababan en su lengua y no sabía que decir para salir de embarazosa situación. Conocía bien al mayor y sabía que no lo iba a dejar en paz con eso hasta el día en que muriera.

― ¡SÓLO OLVIDE EL JODIDO ANILLO!― Gritó mientras dejaba caer su frente contra el escritorio. No tenía el valor ni la fuerza para seguir viendo la cara de satisfacción del otro― ¡Finja demencia sí es necesario pero borre de su memoria que me vio con el!

― Tampoco es para tanto― Le consoló el otro revolviendo sus cabellos chocolate. Hiroki sólo emitió un penoso quejido a modo de respuesta.― pero a pesar de todo supongo que debería felicitarte.

Tras escuchar eso, Hiroki levantó su rostro de donde se ocultaba y vio la seriedad de Miyagi. Este le regaló una pequeña sonrisita antes de dirigirse a su escritorio.

" _¡Estúpido Nowaki!_ " gritó internamente. " _¡Todo es tu culpa! Sí no me hubieras dado el condenado anillo no estaría metido en este embrollo._

Apenas viera a su amante lo golpearía o quizás no. Al menos esperaría a juntar el coraje para contarle el porqué de su molestia y estaba seguro que Nowaki, al contrario que él, estaría encantado de saber que había usado el aro en un sitio público.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bien... He de decir que me divertí escribiendo esto. ¡Adoro a Hiroki! -Nadadiscretaconeso- así que el imaginarmelo asustado y avergonzado por lo que pasó, me hizo reír mucho. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí el hacerlo y no duden hacérmelo saber por medio de un review, siempre son bien recibidos.

Nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión.

Bye bye na no da~!


	2. Noche de verano

**Notas de autor:** Aquí tenemos la siguiente viñeta de mi par favorito~

* * *

 **Noche de verano**

El verano era un infierno ese año. El calor estaba en todo su apogeo durante el día pero ni así disminuía en la noche. Nowaki cerró la puerta de su departamento y se secó el sudor de la frente pasando su antebrazo sobre ella. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y todo se encontraba apagado, indicándole que Hiro-san se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento. Conociendo el lugar de memoria, dejó sus pertenencias en la entrada y caminó por el pasillo con rumbo a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un refrescante vaso de agua, mientras lo bebía, pensó en lo agotado que se encontraba después de un turno de decenas de horas y que milagrosamente le habían concedido un día completo de descanso que pensaba aprovechar al máximo. Tenía meses que no se tomaba un domingo y el clima parecía perfecto para languidecer en la cama unas cuantas horas y poder recuperarse de tan exigente rutina. Al igual que era una oportunidad única de pasar tiempo de calidad con Hiro-san.

Dejó el vaso en el lavabo y caminó por el pasillo que le llevaba al baño, donde se desnudó y se metió en ella. Dejó que el agua relajara sus músculos cansados mientras esta caía intensamente sobre su cuerpo. Días como esos, quería dormir un día entero sin tener necesidad de moverse en absoluto.

― ¿Nowaki?― Una voz adormilada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La transparente puerta que separaba la ducha del resto del baño dejaba vislumbrar la silueta del mayor.

― ¿Sí?― Preguntó el menor cerrando la llave y poder escuchar a su amante.

― ¿Tienes hambre?― Cuestionó el castaño, acercándose más a la puerta. Nowaki detuvo el impulso que tuvo de abrirla porque sabía que sí lo hacía, lo más seguro es que recibiera un golpe por su atrevimiento.

― Un poco, después de bañarme planeaba comer.

― Ya veo... Tómate tu tiempo, prepararé algo.― Le dijo el profesor, saliendo rápidamente del baño sin dejarle contestar.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante esto. No era común que el otro despertara cuando llegaba a casa. Sobraba decir que tenía el sueño pesado y que le costaba despertar solo, gesto que le encantó.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Nowaki se sentó frente a el mayor, que lo esperaba con la comida servida. Agradeció por los alimentos e ingirió en silencio bajo la atenta mirada chocolate. Su cena era una deliciosa sopa udon. No notó lo hambriento que se encontraba hasta que tomó el primer bocado.

― ¿Quedó bien?― Preguntó ansioso el castaño.

― Está delicioso, gracias― Dijo en respuesta mientras se llevaba una porción a la boca, demostrándole que de verdad le gustaba su comida.― Por cierto, mañana tengo el día libre, ¿Tienes planes?

― No realmente. Adelanté trabajo en la Universidad, así que mañana me voy a dedicar a revisar material nuevo que encontré.

― Oh...― Exclamó un poco decepcionado. Conocía lo suficiente a Hiro-san como pasar saber que se la pasaría encerrado en su biblioteca leyendo.

― P-pero... Puedo hacer un es-espacio por si quieres hacer algo― Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada para que no notara lo avergonzado que se encontraba. Nowaki sonrió ampliamente ante esto.

― No realmente pero pensaré en algo― Contestó feliz.

― De acuerdo... ― y se volvió a sumir en un mutismo, permitiendo que el menor terminara de comer.

Cuando finalizó su platillo, se levantó de su asiento y llevó los platos sucios al lavabo. Hiroki dejó su posición y sin decir más, salió de ahí. El menor escuchó el rumor de los pasos de su amante dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartían. Acomodó los trastes en su lugar correspondiente y lo siguió después.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando que la luz del pasillo iluminara tenuemente el área. El castaño se encontraba ya recostado en la cama, cubierto con la sábanas dándole la espalda para dormir. La habitación estaba fresca debido al aire acondicionado que estaba encendido. Nowaki cerró, y la penumbra lo cubrió, notó como el otro se removía y le dejaba espacio para que se acomodara.

― Buenas noches, Nowaki ― Susurró el castaño cuando el peso de su pareja hundía la cama.

― Buenas noches, Hiro-san ― Contestó quedamente, acomodándose a su lado.

Nowaki tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero no estaba seguro que él otro se dejara en aquel momento. El cansancio del día le hizo caer rápidamente en un duermevela. Hasta que sintió el movimiento del mayor. Entreabrió los ojos y vio que este tenía puesto sus ojos castaños sobre él, mirándolo intensamente.

― ¿Pasa algo?― Preguntó adormilado.

― N-no pasa na-nada, es sólo...― La oración murió en sus labios. Nowaki lo conocía a la perfección para saber que quería decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras o el coraje para hacerlo.

― Puedes decirme lo que sea, Hiro-san. Te escucho.― Susurró el ojiazul, dándole ánimos al castaño.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, los labios del profesor se posaron sobre los suyos en un suave beso, tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa y duró apenas unos segundos. Pudo notar como el rubor cubría las mejillas de su amante, que rápidamente le daba la espalda sin decir una palabra. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del doctor ante ello. La timidez de su amante era una de las cosas que él encontraba adorable en el castaño profesor pero lo que lo que tampoco esperó fue lo que salió de su boca con voz tan baja, que por poco no lo escucha.

― N-Nowaki, tengo frío.

Rápidamente el aludido lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su nariz aquel suave cabello chocolate. El aroma del shampoo que usaban inundó sus fosas nasales. Sintió como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremecía y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. A pesar de todo el calor que había en el ambiente, sí su Hiro-san tenía frío, él estaba más que dispuesto a compartir su calor con él y fundirse el uno con el otro como en ocasiones pasadas. Aún así fuera una de las noches más calurosas de aquel verano.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Bien, inesperadamente salió esta viñeta. Sobra decir que al principio tuve muchas ideas que no logré aterrizar hasta que al final, revisando mi tumblr (que curiosamente lleva el título de una obra de Shakespeare) decidí hacer esta historia. Siempre he encontrado divertido lo que hace Hiroki para pedirle un abrazo a Nowaki y que mejor que plasmarla en una calurosa noche de verano dónde precisamente el frío es lo último que necesita para recibir lo que tanto desea. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Pasando a otros temas~ ¡Los viernes subiré actualización! Así que estén pendientes~

Y para finalizar, muchas gracias a MugiwaraNoAndrea, Yata Misaki y Loversfan quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus bellos reviews. ¡En verdad lo aprecio!

Nos leemos luego~

Bye bye na no da~!


	3. Lluvia inesperada

**Lluvia inesperada**

Hiroki miraba distraidamente por la ventana del departamento donde vivía. La lluvia azotaba sin inclemencia la ciudad esa tarde, el pronóstico del clima no había anunciado el torrencial, tomando a varios desprevenidos. Removió el tibio té que tenía en su mano sin prestarle atención realmente. Estaba preocupado, Nowaki había salido aquella mañana sin un paraguas y dos horas atrás le había mandado un mensaje, avisándole que saldría temprano, mucho antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer.

El sonido de unas llaves abriendo la entrada principal, lo alertaron. Caminó presuroso por el pasillo y se encontró a su amante que dejando en el piso su bolsa donde llevaba su ropa de cambio. El agua goteando de su cabello oscuro le hizo rodar los ojos, exasperado.

― No debiste haber venido bajo la lluvia.― Le regañó mientras le arrojaba una toalla que tenía colgando sobre su hombro derecho. Había tenido el presentimiento que Nowaki la necesitaría cuando llegara a casa. El pelinegro la tomó en el aire y se secó el cabello rápidamente.

― Tenía un poco de prisa para volver. Tiene casi un mes que no coincidimos y quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que sea posible― Respondió con una sonrisa. El mayor desvió la vista mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él también se encontraba impaciente de pasar un momento con su pareja.

― Idiota ― Susurró, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacía la sala de estar. Cuando llegó, se sentó en el sillón y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo antes de que llegara.

El doctor pasó posteriormente camino a la habitación, donde supuso iría a cambiarse la ropa húmeda. Después de algunos minutos, volvió con ropa cómoda. Tomó asiento a su lado en silencio. El castaño quiso seguir leyendo pero una tibia mano envolvió la suya, haciéndole perder la concentración. Despegó la vista de la página que veía y se encontró la intensa mirada azul de Nowaki. Este le sonrió levemente mientras apretaba su mano y se acercaba más a él.

― ¿Quieres comer?― Preguntó súbitamente desviando su mirada. El nerviosismo le había hecho romper el contacto.

― ¿Me estás seduciendo, Hiro-san?― Cuestionó el pelinegro juguetonamente, soltando su mano mientras se inclinaba sobre él, acercando su rostro peligrosamente del profesor.

― ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ SEDUCIENDO A QUIÉN?!― Exclamó contrariado, alejándolo con su antebrazo. La risa de menor llenó la habitación.

― Preparemos la cena entonces― Respondió el ojiazul mientras se levantaba de su asiento en dirección a la cocina. El mayor sólo bufó en respuesta, siguendolo.

Entre los dos empezaron a preparar la cena. Se repartieron las actividades, quedando Nowaki a cargo de preparar la sopa miso y Hiroki del arroz frito. Trabajaron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su platillo. Cuando terminaron, sirvieron la mesa y comieron mientras hablaban de como había sido su semana. Al finalizar, entre los dos lavaron los utensilios que usaron y como aun era temprano, decidieron ver televisión.

Los dos se acomodaron en el sillón y se cubrieron con una manta que Nowaki había ido a buscar a la habitación. La lluvia no quería menguar y parecía que seguiría así toda la noche. El profesor buscó un canal interesante y en silencio miraron la pantalla hasta que un estruendoso rayo hizo que ambos saltaran de su asiento. Las luces parpadearon y enseguida se extinguieron.

― ¡Maldición, lo que nos faltaba!― Dijo molesto el castaño. La penumbra cubrió todo el departamento.― ¿Nowaki dónde está la lámpara de mano?― Preguntó.

― Están en la gaveta de la cocina. Voy por ella.― El doctor se levantó del sillón, a los pocos segundos soltó un quejido de dolor.

― ¿Qué pasó?― Interrogó preocupado.

― La mesa de centro se metió en mi camino― Contestó el ojiazul. La poca luz no dejaba más que distinguir una mancha oscura que se movía frente a él. Hiroki no pudo evitar reírse de la torpeza del otro.― ¡Hiro-san no es gracioso! Me duele.― Se quejó.

― Lo siento― Se disculpó entre risas. La situación era tan patética. Todo parecía estar en su contra para que no disfrutaran de su tiempo juntos.― Es sólo que todo esto es ridículo.

― Lo sé... ― Contestó el menor, quien acostumbrado a la poca iluminación, encontró la forma de llegar a la cocina sin toparse con otro obstáculo.― Se suponía que las cosas deberían estar sucediendo de otra manera.― dijo encendiendo la lámpara que acababa de sacar del cajón. La luz inundó el área cercana, permitiéndole al profesor ver a su amante.

El pelinegro caminó de regreso, llevando consigo algunas velas que guardaban para aquellas ocasiones. Dejó la lámpara en la mesa y con el encendedor, las prendió. Entre los dos las colocaron con cuidados en las mesas aledañas. El espacio se iluminó con el nacarado brillo, permitiéndoles ver con claridad. Ambos se volvieron a acomodar en el sillón y se miraron.

El ruido del agua cayendo profusamente inundó el departamento, la escasa luz hizo que se sumieran en un ambiente de a temporalidad. Encerrándolos en su propia burbuja, donde no habían exámenes que revisar o pacientes que atender. Sólo ellos dos en ese momento. Sus cuerpos dismiyeron la distancia, encontrándose a medio camino para unir sus labios en una suave caricia. Nowaki enterró sus cálidas manos en aquel cabello castaño para profundizar el beso mientras el profesor enredaba sus brazos alrededor del torso contrario, en un abrazo. Sus lenguas se enroscaban, peleando por el dominio de aquel contacto. Después de unos instantes, se separaron agitados buscando el aire que necesitaban.

― Hiro-san, te amo tanto― Susurró el joven, acariciando la tersa mejilla de su pareja, que se encontraba sonrojada.

― T-También te amo, No-Nowaki― Contestó, perdido en aquella orbes azules que lo tenían cautivado con la mirada llena de amor que le dedicaban. Una enorme sonrisa se formó el rostro del doctor al escuchar aquello.

Había sido bastante el tiempo que no habían compartido un momento así, donde las palabras sobraban y lo único que podía calmar la necesidad del ser amado, era tocándolo como en esa ocasión. Nowaki tomó la mano del Hiroki, incitándolo a levantarse para guiarlo por el oscuro corredor.

Quizás la lluvia había arruinado sus planes iniciales pero les había dado la oportunidad de demostrarse de nuevo el amor tan grande que sentían el uno por el otro bajo el arrullo del agua cayendo en la ciudad como les había pasado años atrás. En el momento donde su relación se hizo tan profunda como para soportar la separación que vivían continuamente. Haciéndolos valorar cada instante en que podían estar juntos y volverse uno solo, en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Les dejo a su imaginación lo que siguió después de eso, sé que soy mala pero tampoco quería extenderme de más. Igual no me siento lista para escribir una escena subida de tono (soy pésima en eso). Espero les guste, trate más de hacer más _dulce,_ ya que soy una cursi en potencia.

Agradezco los nuevos follows y favoritos pero sobre todo, quiero agradecer a Yata Misaki Love y MugiwaraNoAndrea, quienes están pendientes de las actualzaciones y me dejan sus lindas palabras de aliento. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

Nos vemos el próximo viernes~

Bye bye na no da~!


	4. Fotografía

**Fotografía**

Nowaki abrió la ventana de la habitación, disfrutando del buen clima que había aquel día soleado de primavera. Una fresca corriente le golpeó el rostro permitiéndole ventilar el lugar. Ese día descansaba y había tenido la oportunidad de desayunar con Hiro-san, lo cual lo tenía completamente feliz. Además de que le profesor le había prometido regresar temprano para cenar juntos antes de que él tuviera que volver a su turno en el hospital.

Se giró y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba limpiando el departamento y a esa hora del día, sólo le faltaba limpiar la biblioteca personal del mayor. Aquel espacio era el santuario sagrado de Hiro-san, dónde cientos de libros se encontraban organizados en estantes que llenaban completamente las paredes, no había sitio para ningún otro mueble, salvo el escritorio que se encontraba frente a él. De hecho, había una pila a lado de la mesa, que seguramente eran libros que estaban siendo analizados por el castaño.

Tomó el sacudidor que había dejado en la mesa y empezó su labor. A decir verdad, la habitación se encontraba limpia, salvo el polvo que se acumulaba con el paso de los días. No le llevó mucho terminar y decidió a aventurarse a inspeccionar los títulos. Hiro-san no le negaba el que tomara prestado sus preciados libros y tenía ganas de leer algo interesante. Uno llamó su atención y lo sacó de su sitio.

Apenas leyó al autor, una mueca se dibujó en su rostro. Sabía que el profesor aún mantenía una estrecha amistad con Usami-san y que este a menudo lo llamaba o le daba regalos y de hecho, ya no sentía esos celos irrefrenables de antes. Desde que Hiro-san había aceptado el anillo, parecía que su relación estaba más sólida que antes pero aún así, a veces sentía un pequeño malestar. Aunque no podía negar que el escritor era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Abrió el libro y algo cayó de él. Miró al suelo y vio que era una fotografía que había caído boca abajo, la levantó y se sorprendió ante lo que mostraba. Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

Hiro-san tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

* * *

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y un suave "estoy en casa" le llegó. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el mayor llegara donde estaba él. Observó como el profesor se quitaba el saco que traía puesto y se aflojaba la corbata azul que llevaba. Este botó su portafolio descuidadamente en la mesa que tenían en la sala, seguidamente se sentó a su lado y lanzó un suspiro cansado.

― ¿Un día muy pesado?― Preguntó curioso. Pocas veces veía así al castaño.

― No tienes ni idea― Le contestó Hiroki.― Es época de exámenes finales y mis alumnos pueden llegar a ser muy estresantes. Todos quieren asesorías para el último minuto y durante todo el semestre a duras penas llegan a dejar sus trabajos a la oficina. No entiendo por qué hacen eso.

Nowaki rio discretamente. Él sabía en carne propia lo difícil que era Hiro-san cuando se trataba de enseñar. Solía ser muy exigente y estricto pero siempre buscaba la forma de que las personas aprendieran de la forma más fácil. No le molestaba explicar las cosas varias veces con tal de que entendieras pero también tenía un límite para su paciencia (la cual era bastante escasa).

― ¿Quieres comer? Aún es un poco temprano pero la cena ya está lista.

― Si, muero de hambre― Contestó levantándose del sillón.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa con sus respectivos platos frente a ellos. Nowaki esperó a que el profesor comiera lo suficiente para hacerle la pregunta que llevaba horas muriendo por hacerle.

― Hiro-san ― Llamó. El castaño levantó su mirada, prestándole atención. ― Sabes, hoy estaba limpiando tu biblioteca y tomé prestado un libro, espero no te moleste.

― Te he dicho que no me importa siempre y cuando lo dejes donde estaba y lo cuides. ― Contestó, restándole importancia al asunto.

― Lo sé ― Afirmó― pero hay algo que me tiene intrigado.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó mientras se metía un bocado de sus alimentos a la boca.

― Encontré algo en el libro― dijo expectante.

― Uhm… debe de ser algo sin importancia. Sólo déjalo en el escritorio y veo si me sirve o no.

― Creo que no me has comprendido ― Insistió.― encontré _ALGO_ que quizás no debí haber encontrado en un libro de Usami-san.

Hiroki lo miró sin comprender hasta que buscando en sus memorias le hizo recordar algo y Nowaki supo que comprendió la indirecta.

― Dime que no revisaste "El valle deshabitado de la Luna"― Cuestionó el mayor, temiendo la respuesta.

― Precisamente es ese― Respondió sonriendo.― No recuerdo haber posado nunca para una fotografía, Hiro-san.

El castaño se levantó abruptamente de su silla mientras su cara se cubría de carmín. De seguro estaba pensando algo para justificarse pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

― ¡Demonios, Nowaki!― Gritó finalmente, completamente avergonzado.

― ¿Cuando la tomaste?― Interrogó.

― Y-yo...― Tartamudeó. De nada servía negar la realidad. Tomó asiento de nuevo y enterró su rostro en sus manos esperando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para evitar responder.

― ¿Hiro-san?

― Fue un día que me pediste te llevara unas cosas al hospital. Cuando llegué estabas jugando con los niños de pediatría, algo me poseyó e hice la foto.― Contestó rápidamente, aún con el rostro oculto.

― ¿Por qué no me la habías enseñado? Me gustó mucho.

― Maldición, Nowaki― Masculló con frustración.― Se suponía que debía ser un secreto.

― ¿Por qué?― Insistió el doctor.

― Porque así me recuerdo que debo de ser paciente y esperar por ti. Sé lo importante que es tu trabajo para ti y estoy orgulloso de que estés tan comprometido con lo que haces pero a veces... A veces quisiera verte más seguido.― Susurró.

Nowaki no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó de su sitio, rodeando la mesa para llegar a su lado, obligándolo a imitarlo. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. El rostro del mayor seguía sonrojado y Nowaki pensó que no iba a poder querer a alguien tanto como quería y necesitaba al hombre frente a él.

― Hiro-san― Murmuró mientras se inclinaba y unía sus labios. Sintió como el profesor olvidaba su renuencia inicial y se abandonaba al contacto entre ellos. Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, se separaron.

― N-Nowaki― Susurró quedamente el mayor, mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro del otro. Nowaki rodeó su cintura, uniéndolos en un estrecho abrazo, disfrutando de la cercanía.

― Te quiero, Hiro-san― dijo sobre sus cabellos castaños.

Hiroki sólo enredó con sus brazos la cintura del ojiazul, correspondiendo el abrazo. Nowaki no necesitaba escuchar de su boca las mismas palabras que había pronunciado. Hiro-san se las había dicho con sus acciones esa noche y con aquella fotografía que ahora adornaba la mesa de centro de su sala, todos esos sentimientos que tenía por él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Al fin viernes! ¡Qué les puedo decir el día de hoy aparte de que espero no haberles causado un coma diabético con tanta azúcar en capítulo!

Cambiando de tema, esta semana pasé un mal rato escribiendo ya que tenía una idea muy buena que no pude desarrollar y después de pensarlo mucho, decidí rehacer la viñeta y he aquí el resultado. Amé el resultado y no me arrepiento de haber cambiado mi idea anterior, quizás después la retome y la pueda sacar luego.

Como siempre agradeciendo a: MugiwaraNoAndrea, Yata Misaki Love y BIGBANGisisVIP por sus reviews ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo!

Nos leemos la próxima semana~

Bye bye na no da~!


	5. ¡Escritor de pacotilla!

**¡Escritor de pacotilla!**

Kamijou Hiroki había salido esa soleada mañana de domingo a su sitio favorito de todo el mundo: La librería. Era un precioso día después de casi una semana de lluvias intermitentes en la ciudad, además agregando que por fin el profesor Miyagi parecía trabajar adecuadamente, facilitándole la vida, lo que lo hacía feliz.

Después de un corto trayecto en el tren, llegó al corazón de Tokio, dónde cientos de personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, caminado rápidamente para llegar a sus destinos. Él mismo se incluyó en aquel ajetreado andar y en cinco minutos llegó a un edificio que tenía un discreto letrero que rezaba el nombre de aquel espacio tan especial para él. Un grupo de jovencitas salió del sitio cuchilleando sobre lo que llevaban en manos. Al verlo, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de alguna novela rosa que eran tan famosas entre aquel público. No queriendo prestarle más atención, entró al sitio.

Para su sorpresa, se encontraba atiborrado de más adolescentes que emitían grititos emocionados. Estas se encontraban haciendo fila delante de un stand adornado con flores, corazones y demás adornos románticos que resultaban empalagosos para la vista.

Dos chicas pasaron a su lado, con unas bolsas rosas. No le interesaba nada de aquello hasta que escuchó algo que lo alertó.

 _― Aikawa-sensei se había tardado en sacar otro tomo de "Junai Egoist"― Le dijo una chica rubia a la pelinegra que iba con ella._

 _― ¡Lo sé!― Exclamó la otra en respuesta― En definitiva de todas sus novelas, "Junai Egoist" es mi favorita. ¡Nowaki es tan adorable! Sería la envidia de todos si saliera con un doctor como él.― La rubia rio ante lo dicho por su amiga._

 _― A mi me gusta más Nakajou-sensei― Contestó entre risas.― ¡Me encanta lo tsundere que puede llegar a ser!_

Hiroki se quedó petrificado en su lugar al escuchar eso. Ya no pudo oír lo dijeron a continuación, ya que salieron rápidamente por la puerta. Volteó a al grupo, buscando una respuesta coherente a lo que había escuchado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

¡Bingo! En un gran letrero con letras doradas decía: _Junai Egoist por Aikawa Yayoi_ , rodeado de corazones y algunas ilustraciones que le resultaron terriblemente familiares.

" _Aikawa Yayoi... ¡No puede ser!"_ pensó asustado al recordar quien usaba ese estúpido pseudónimo para escribir. Detuvo el impulso de empujar a las personas frente a él para corroborar su teoría. " _No otra vez, por favor_ " rogó internamente, mientras se colocaba en la fila. Las chicas frente a él lo miraron extraño pero le importaba un carajo en ese momento lo que pensaran. ¡Necesitaba comprobar que se equivocaba!

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó al frente dónde un joven le sonrió amablemente. El chico en cuestión parecía salido de un manga shojo que parecía deslumbrar a todas las féminas frente a él. Con prontitud le entregó un ejemplar del libro y lo invitó a pasar a la caja registradora para pagar, el profesor obedeció y caminó hacía el sitio, donde otra chica le atendió y le cobró rápidamente, deseándole que tuviera un magnífico día.

Salió de la librería y buscó el primer sitio disponible para poder abrir el libro que llevaba en las manos. Una pequeña cafetería estaba cruzando la calle, donde se sentó en una solitaria mesa que quedaba oculta de la vista de los demás clientes. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el paquete y leyó el resumen:

 _¿Dando el paso decisivo?_

 _Kazama Nowaki tiene la intención de dar a conocer su relación con su ex tutor: Nakajou Hiroki, en la cena preparada por su familia. Ha pasado años desde que comenzaran a salir y él joven doctor está decidido a estar permanentemente a lado del profesor._

 _¿Estará Nakajou de acuerdo o rechazará la oferta de Nowaki?_

 _¿Qué oculta aquella caja que tiene Kazama?_

 _¡No se pierdan la apasionante historia de Nowaki y Hiroki!_

Hiroki releyó aquellas líneas buscando algo que le dijera que lo que planteaba ese libro no era lo que creía haber entendido. Tomando valor, lo abrió y lo primero que encontró fue una ilustración de los protagonistas que tenían un inquietante parecido a él y Nowaki. Donde los dos estaban en un enorme jardín iluminado románticamente y el " _Nowaki ficticio"_ estaba con una rodilla plantada en el suelo y una caja con un anillo (que se parecía muchísimo a la que tenía en su cajón) frente al " _Hiroki ficticio"._ Su alterego estaba sonrojado _y_ parecía al borde de las lágrimas ante la supuesta petición de matrimonio.

" _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!_ _Yo NUNCA lloraría por algo así_ " pensó realmente enfurecido.

Él no se comportaba como aquel sujeto en el libro, como una damisela en desgracia. Estaba seguro que si él hubiera pensado antes en los anillos, Nowaki habría llorado de la emoción. " _¡¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en eso siquiera?!_ " se reprendió solito. Sacudió su cabeza y sacó su teléfono de su pantalón. Rápidamente buscó el número de su _"supuesto mejor amigo"_ esperando que contestara su llamada. Después de tres timbres, la voz del escritor sonó del otro lado de la línea.

― Usami― Contestó escuetamente.

― ¡¿Se puede saber cómo demonios he terminado en otra de tus jodidas novelas gays?!― Preguntó entre dientes. Moría por gritarle al autor pero tenía que mantener la compostura.

― Oh, eres tú, Hiroki― Dijo sin inmutarse por la palabras de su amigo.― No creí que te enteraras tan pronto, apenas hoy salió la publicación.

― ¡Precisamente por eso me enteré!― Gritó. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando las personas que se acaban de sentar cerca de él le lanzaron una mirada de reproche.― Llego a la librería y lo primero que me encuentro es una multitud de adolescentes que buscan tu _maldito_ libro.

― Con qué así fue...― Susurró el otro.― Sí necesitas una copia, te la puedo mandar autografiada a tu casa.

― ¡No quiero nada de eso, quiero que dejes de escribir de sobre mí y Nowaki!― Exclamó exasperado.― No sé porque estudiaste leyes sí no piensas seguirlas. ¡Eso es difamación!

― Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación hace algunos años. Hiroki, sé un buen amigo y deja que escriba mis historias. Siempre es divertido escribir sobre ti. Eres una persona interesante.

― ¿Interesante?― Cuestionó confundido.

― Sí, eres la única persona que conozco que es tan orgullosa.

― ¡Esta vez sí te demandaré, me escuchas!― Amenazó.― Además quiero saber como te enteraste del anillo. Nadie...― Inquirió furioso.

― Espera, ¿Qué anillo?― Intervino el autor.

― ¿No sabías del anillo?― Interrogó impresionado. ¡Maldición, había metido la pata hasta el fondo!

― No sabía que tenías un anillo. El tema lo sugirió mi editora y armé el escenario. No me pasó por la mente nunca que fuera real.― Contestó sinceramente el escritor.

― Olvida lo que dije― Dijo nerviosamente.

― No lo haré. Necesitamos salir a tomar, Hiroki. Necesito todos los detalles sobre ese anillo para el próximo volumen.

― ¡No iré contigo a beber nunca en la vida! Todo lo que te cuento termina en una novela gay.― Se quejó.

― ¿Sabes que eres mi mejor y más preciado amigo?― Preguntó Usami― Me debes contar todos tus problemas, siempre estaré para apoyarte y cuidarte.

― ¡Deja de decir estupideces, no te voy a decir nada! Desde este instante te prohibo hablarme hasta que borres todas esas cosas sobre mi relación.

― Pero lo que sale en _Junai Egoist_ no es real. Bueno, la gran mayoría― Se corrigió.

― ¡Vete al demonio!― Gritó fuera de si. Acto seguido, cortó la llamada sin dejar contestar al otro.

Se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar, ya que la mesa de junto seguía viéndolo con rencor ante sus gritos. Caminó apresuradamente, necesitaba controlarse antes de cometer una locura. Algo así como el asesinato del autor más joven en ganar el premio Naomori.

Además acaba de agregar a otra persona a su lista de personas que sabían sobre su anillo. ¿Es que acaso podía ser tan idiota? ¡Debió haber ido a patear el trasero Bakahiko! Así se hubiera ahorrado el haberle contado sobre ello y estaría más tranquilo al haberlo golpeado con todas sus fuerza.

Estaba completamente seguro que Akihiko haría que hablara sobre el asunto y él no quería verlo nunca en su vida. ¿Sería tan mala idea irse de ermitaño a las motañas? Total, Nowaki entendería la situación y estaba seguro que sus cenizas serían felices cuando flotaran libremente en las cristalinas aguas del Caribe.

Todo era culpa de aquel escritor de pacotilla que decía ser su mejor amigo. No volvería a probar una gota de alcohol cuando estuviera cerca de él. No si quería mantener un poco de su dignidad y evitar que su vida amorosa fuera devorada por adolescentes que amaban _Junai Egoist_.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Ups! Esta vez no pude actulizar tan pronto como me hubiera gustado, es que me explayé de más con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi el haberlo hecho.

Qué les puedo decir. Siempre me ha gustado la relación entre Usami y Hiroki, o sea, a pesar de que en el manga ni en el anime no tiene muchos momentos juntos. Las pocas escenas que hay, siempre muestran la buena amistad que mantienen con los años. Además de que incluí muchas cosas que aparecen en el manga y que a mi en lo personal me encantan de Hiroki. Como el hecho de que quiere que sus cenizas sean tiradas en el Caribe (Porque ejemn.. Vivo en el Caribe).

Ya para finalizar y para las que no sepan que onda (aunque lo dudo) Junai Egoist es son tres novelas ligeras escritas por Fujisaki Miyako e ilustradas por Nakamura. Se supone, son las novelas que Usagi escribe con su alias de escritor BL. Es una lástima que no se encuentren ni en inglés, ya que prometen mucho y las ilustraciones siempre me han fascinado.

Sí tiene alguna duda, no duden dejarla en forma de review, además de dejarme sus comentarios del capítulo. ¡Me alegran el día cuando lo hacen!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!

Bye bye na no da~!

PD: Gracias a MugiwaraNoAndrea, Yata Misaki Love y Vecca por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.


	6. Borrachera

**Borrachera**

Nowaki escuchó un golpe en la puerta principal. Cinco minutos antes, había llegado del trabajo y había encontrado vacío el departamento, sorprendiéndolo debido a que era un viernes en la noche. Un par de voces discutiendo llamaron su atención, lo que le hizo caminar por el pasillo y agudizar el oído para escuchar que sucedía en la entrada.

― Kamijou ¿dónde tienes las llaves?― Preguntó la voz de un hombre. Aquello aceleró el pulso del joven. ¿Quién estaba con Hiro-san y por qué quería sus llaves?

― N-No lo sé...― Respondió la voz que áspera del profesor. El pelinegro se asombró al escuchar la forma en que este arrastraba las palabras.

― ¡Demonios! Supongo que tendré que llevarte a mi casa entonces.― Al escuchar eso, Nowaki abrió intempestivamente la puerta y se quedó congelado ante la escena frente a él.

El profesor Miyagi sostenía al otro por la cintura mientras revisaba los bolsillos de su pantalón. El mayor se impresionó tanto de verlo que quitó rápidamente sus manos, haciendo que el castaño se tambaleara y cayera al piso.

― ¡Hiro-san!

― ¡Hiroki!

Gritaron al únisono mientras los dos lo tomaban del mismo brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Nowaki cruzó su mirada con el jefe de su pareja y este volvió a soltar a Hiro-san.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Hiro-san?― Preguntó preocupado el doctor al ver que este seguía en el suelo sin dar señales de levantarse por su cuenta. Nowaki suspiró, tirando de él, ayudándole a incorporarse. Lo sujetó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo para brindale el apoyo que obviamente necesitaba. El mayor sólo susurró un par de palabras que no comprendió y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.

― Yo, uhm... Bueno― Trató de explicarse el profesor Miyagi― Sólo hemos salido a tomar unas copas pero no quiso escucharme y se acabó él solo una botella de sake. Me dijo que no habría nadie en casa, así que pensaba meterlo y dejarlo dormir.― Aclaró ante la mirada inquisidora del más alto.

― Ya veo... Gracias por traerlo. Ya me ocupo de él.― Dijo amablemente el joven, mientras arrastraba su muy ebrio amante al interior del departamento.― ¡Buenas noches!― Se despidió.

― Buenas noches...― Contestó Miyagi, dándose la vuelta para ir a su coche. Siempre que veía al novio de Kamijou sentía una abrumadora necesidad de salir corriendo. Aquel chico era demasiado alto y grande para su gusto, además de que algo le decía que no terminaba de ser de su agrado.

¡Vamos, ya debería haber superado el que _casi_ besara a Kamijou! Además, gracias a eso es que ellos estaban juntos, incluso ordenó su desastre en la biblioteca para que nadie supiera de las cosas _indecentes_ de habían hecho esa noche. ¡Ese par le debía mucho! Bueno, sólo esperaba no meter en problemas a Kamijou, a pesar de todo, lo tenía en alta estima y necesitaba a su _esclavo_ para poder trabajar bien.

* * *

― ¿Hiro-san?― Llamó Nowaki preocupado. Pocas veces había visto a Hiro-san así de borracho. El mayor se removió sobre la cama dónde lo había depositado y balbuceó algo sin sentido.― ¡Hiro-san!― Insistió. Necesitaba que despertara para poder darle un poco de agua, eso lo ayudaría a no tener una resaca monumental al día siguiente.

El profesor rodó sobre la cama, quedando boca abajo. Nowaki escuchó el suave ronquido que salía de sus labios, indicándole que se había quedado completamente dormido. El doctor resopló irritado, con prontitud empezó a quitarle los zapatos junto con los calcetines, después lo volteó para poder quitarle el saco negro que llevaba.

― No-Nowaki...― Susurró el profesor entre sueños. El doctor se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre.

― ¿Hiro-san?― Preguntó de nuevo, mientras lo sacudía para ayudarlo a despertar. Sus largas pestañas aletearon, en señal de que estaba consciente y segundos después abrió los ojos.

― ¿Nowaki, eres tú?― Cuestionó, llevando sus manos a las mejillas del joven. El aludido no respondió, y sólo lo ayudó a sentarse correctamente. Nowaki quedó arrodillado frente al mayor, que lo observaba con suma atención sin quitar sus manos de donde los tenía.

― Nowakiiii~― Volvió a llamarlo, arrastrando la última sílaba de forma infantil.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― Interrogó el doctor.

― Es-stoy b-bien... Sólo haz que la casa deje de girar tanto― Contestó mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo y se cubría con el antebrazo los ojos. El ojiazul sonrió ante esto. Hiro-san era demasiado expresivo cuando sus defensas estaban bajas.

― No te duermas, iré por agua.― Pidió, levantándose de donde estaba.

― No... No me dejes― Rogó el mayor, parándose rápidamente y tomando su muñeca para que no se fuera.― Quédate conmigo.

― Debes beber agua sino mañana te sentirás peor.― Razonó el pelinegro. El profesor negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba su muñeca con más fuerza. Tomándolo desprevenido, jaló de él haciendo que los dos cayeran en la cama. Nowaki sobre él mayor. Este soltó un quejido al recibir todo el peso de su pareja.

― ¿Te he lastimado?― Le preguntó preocupado mientras se incorporaba con los antebrazos dándole espacio para respirar.

― No, sólo fue la sorpresa― Aclaró mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul y hacía que se inclinara sobre él, uniendo sus rostros de forma peligrosa.

Nowaki podía oler el aroma dulzón del sake de la boca de su amante. A esa distancia, podía ver con claridad el sonrojo de las mejillas del mayor debido a su estado, su respiración errática se mezclaba con la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios con los del profesor, este lo recibió abriendo la boca, permitiéndole probar la bebida que había ingerido. Se enfrascaron en una lucha, donde sus labios, lenguas y dientes estaba en contacto continuo. Hiroki gimió cuando el joven mordió su labio inferior y empezó a repartir suaves caricias por su mandíbula. Este con rapidez se deshizo del saco y comenzó a desabotonar la blanca camisa del otro, repartiendo besos en la piel dorada que iba dejando libre. El menor sintió como su amante se retorcía bajo él con sus caricias.

― No-Nowaki, yo...― Dijo el mayor entrecortadamente.

― Hiro-san― Contestó, mordiendo ligeramente su clavícula, ascendiendo por el cuello para besarlo de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de lograr su cometido cuando fue bruscamente empujado, cayendo hacía un lado de la cama. Vio como el castaño se levantaba velozmente y corría fuera de la habitación. Escuchó como azotaba una puerta. Completamente confundido, lo buscó y lo encontró abrazado al excusado, vomitando todo el alcohol que había tomado. Nowaki se acercó a él, frotando su espalda dejándolo sacar todo lo que tenía que sacar. Después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin terminó en medio de espasmos.

― ¿Te encuentras mejor?― Le preguntó, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

― Creo que voy a morir― Le dijo el profesor con la voz más ronca de lo normal. El ojiazul se echó a reír ante lo que escuchó.― Es hora de dormir, vamos.

― No volveré a beber... Sí me ves tomar de nuevo, tienes mi permiso para darme un golpe― Refunfuñó, tomando el cepillo de dientes que le extendía Nowaki para que se lavara los dientes.

La risa del menor vibró en el baño ante su quejumbroso amante, sin dudarlo lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando que terminara de lavarse los dientes. Hiro-san era adorable cuando tomaba de más, su orgullo desaparecía y solía decir las cosas que siempre acallaba. Además de que permitía un abrazo como ese, en sus cinco sentidos ya lo hubiera empujado lejos y gritado que eran vergonzosas esas muestras de cariño.

A pesar de que su borrachera había matado lo que podría haber sido una _interesante_ noche. Nowaki sonrío feliz mientras su mirada se encontraba con las orbes chocolates en el reflejo del espejo que había sobre el lavabo.

― Te amo, Hiro-san― Susurró mientras depositaba un suave beso en el cuello del profesor.― Aunque seas un mal bebedor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Esta viñeta tenía la intención de ser completamente diferente pero por azares del destino terminó así! ¿Dónde se fue la comedia que pretendía al principio? I dunno pero me gustó. Gracias a mi prima que soportó mi histeria(?)

Siempre he amado la idea de un Hiroki borracho porque las poquitas veces que se ha vislumbrado así, se nota que deja salir todo su lado torpe y hablador. Por algo existe _Junai Egoist_ jajajajajajaja... Espero al menos haberles sacado alguna risa con el capítulo (que era mi intención inicial).

Sin más que agregar, nos leemos el próximo viernes~

 _Bye bye na no da_ ~ _!_

Gracias a ValeLoka173, Yata Misaki Love y MugiwaraNoAndrea por sus reviews.

PD: Sí al alguien le interesa, me puede encontrar en FB con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí.


	7. Rosas Rojas

**Rosas rojas**

Hiroki suspiró cansinamente en lo que llevaba del trayecto de la estación de tren a su hogar. Había tenido un buen día hasta que se topó con aquella persona en la entrada del subterráneo. Caminaba tranquilamente y de repente, una mujer se plantó frente a él, empujando un enorme ramos de rosas rojas contra su pecho. Totalmente confundido, tomó el arreglo para alejarlo de sí pero cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, la joven salió corriendo por la entrada gritándole que le diera un mejor uso que el cretino que se las había dado a ella.

La gente a su alrededor vio aquella extraña escena y él sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro ante tal escrutinio. Sin pensarlo, caminó rápidamente hacía el anden que lo llevaría a su casa aún con este en manos. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo en un cesto de basura pero la mirada reprobatoria de una señora mayor le hizo abordar el vagón con el. Cuando se sentó en una banca bastante alejada de las pocas personas que usaban aquel espacio, suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué le sucedían ese tipo de cosas extrañas a él? Además, ¿Por qué entre todas las personas que habían en la estación lo eligió aquella mujer?

Estaba decidido a dejar olvidado el ramillete de rosas ahí, quizás a alguien le gustara y se lo llevara. Cuando el tren llegó a su estación, miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie notara lo que se proponía hacer. Salió rápido del vagón y no volteó atrás.

Pero la suerte no estaba a su favor aquella tarde.

Al salir a la avenida logró caminar unos cuantos metros cuando un policía se acercó a él con el _endemoniado_ bouquet. A parte de no poder deshacerse de el, había recibido una regaño por parte del policía por su _"despiste" y "su falta de respeto a los demás"._ ¡Joder! ¡Él era un buen ciudadano que pagaba sus impuestos y cuentas cuando debía! ¡No tenían derecho de recriminarle por algo que ni era suyo!. Maldiciendo internamente, lo agarró, se disculpó y siguió su camino. Aún cuando llegó a su edificio, no pudo botarlo porque la recolecta de basura pasaría en dos días y no podía dejar el _condenado_ ramo ahí. Con su mala suerte algún vecino lo veía y se iba a quejar de su desfachatez.

Después de un corto trayecto en elevador, abrió la puerta del departamento. El delicioso aroma a comida recién hecha le abrió el apetito enseguida. Caminó hasta el origen de este y encontró a Nowaki que terminaba de preparar los alimentos.

― Estoy en casa― Anunció.

― ¡Bienvenido, Hiro-san!― Saludó el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta para verlo― ¿Estamos celebrando algo?― Preguntó confundido al ver las rosas que traía su pareja.

― No, fue algo que me _"regalaron"_ ― Respondió sarcásticamente el castaño.

― ¿Quién fue?― Inquirió curioso, acercándose a la mesa donde Kamijou había puesto el ramillete. Con un dedo acarició una rosa.

― Una loca en el tren. De repente se acercó a mí y me lanzó el ramo. He intentado deshacerme de él todo el trayecto a casa pero no he podido.

― Una elección interesante― Murmuró para si mismo pero siendo escuchado por el otro.

― ¿Qué tiene de interesante unas cuantas flores?

― Hiro-san, una de las cosas que aprendí durante todos los años que trabajé en la florería es que una cada tiene un significado. Se llama _lenguaje de las flores(1)_. Hace mucho tiempo, estas eran usadas para enviar mensajes sutiles a la persona que las recibía. Unas rosas rojas como estas― Señaló, sacando una de ellas del arreglo y acercándose a Hiroki― Se usan para expresar amor o pasión― Puntualizó suavemente, acariciando con los pétalos una de las mejillas del mayor.

El profesor se quedó estático ante el aterciopelado contacto y la voz susurrante de Nowaki. ¿Qué diantres quería decir con eso? Nunca en su vida había escuchado algo así y eso que su madre era una experta en _ikebana_ (2) _ **.**_

― ¿No-Nowaki?― Preguntó nerviosamente, el pelinegro caminaba a su alrededor y se ponía detrás de él.

― ¿Sabes Hiro-san? Me acabo de acordar de que me regalaste un enorme ramo de rosas rojas poco después de que nos conocimos. ¿Me estabas tratando de decir algo?― Cuestionó.

― ¿Q-qué? Yo no tenía ni idea de eso. Sólo pedí que te dieran flores por aprobar tu examen― Contestó y saltó cuando Nowaki rozó la línea de su mandíbula con la rosa que no había soltado.

― Ya veo... Aunque también pensé en regalarte flores antes de que todo se precipitara con Usami-san. Pensaba en unas rosas lilas como primera opción.―Continuó.

― ¿Qué significan?― Preguntó completamente ofuscado. Sentía el lento andar del doctor, girando en torno a él.

― Amor a primera vista― Respondió ya delante suyo, regalándole una enorme sonrisa y golpeándole ligeramente la nariz con la rosa. El suave aroma de aquella flor inundó su olfato.

Hiroki sintió como su rostro se volvía a cubrir de rubor ante la confesión de Nowaki. De todas las cosas que este le había dicho durante lo años que llevaban de conocerse, no comprendía como el joven se había enamorado de él cuando estaba llorando patéticamente en aquel parque.

― I-idiota― Le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho para alejarlo. El doctor retrocedió un par de pasos sin borrar su sonrisa― Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas.

― Te quiero, Hiro-san― Respondió mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos.― Ahora que recuerdo, tuvimos una grandiosa noche con los pétalos aquel día― Acotó sugerentemente mientras besaba su mandíbula.

― _¡Nowaki!_ ― Chilló a modo de advertencia mientras el rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas.

― ¿Quieres repetir?― Preguntó juguetonamente el joven.

― ¡No, gracias!― Contestó azorado. Forcejeó entre el abrazo y huyó hacia la habitación que compartían con la cantarina risa de Nowaki de fondo.

Cerró con un golpe seco y pegó su frente a la puerta tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podría olvidar ese día en que le regaló ese ramo de rosas?

Aquel día había estado tan nervioso cuando llamó para pedirlo. Quería hacerlo feliz aunque sea un momento y sabía que Nowaki adoraba su trabajo. Aquel recuerdo le evocaba esa época donde ver al Nowaki era casi de todos los días y cuando poco a poco se fue enamorando sin darse cuenta de él. Ahora tenía que aprovechar cada minuto que compartieran. Decidido, abrió la puerta para ir en su búsqueda pero se quedó ahí parado, ya que este estaba frente a él con el ramillete en manos.

― Pensé que necesitaríamos esto― Contestó con simpleza.

― Deberíamos cenar más tarde―Respondió avergonzado el mayor.

― Eso creo...― Finalizó el doctor. Entrando a la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

* * *

Kamijou Hiroki despertó tiempo después envuelto en las blancas sábanas rodeado de decenas de pétalos rojos y con Nowaki durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Toda la habitación estaba inundada con la sutil fragancia de las rosas, que le recordaron las veces en que el menor olía a naturaleza y flores frescas después de trabajar. Se giró sobre su costado y observó el rostro sereno del moreno. Sin darse cuenta, tomó un pétalo entre sus dedos y trazó el perfil de la nariz del joven, quien se removió ligeramente sin llegar a despertarse.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor. Momentos así eran los que disfrutaba cuando podía observarlo todo lo que quisiera sin que el otro se enterara de su _"pasatiempo secreto"._ Quizás la chica del tren le había parecido una psicópata al darle el ramo sin motivo alguno pero en lo profundo de su mente, le agradeció.

Además, ellos sí que le habían dado un mejor uso a aquellas rosas rojas. Nowaki era bastante creativo con ellas.

* * *

 **Acotaciones:**

(1) **Lenguaje de las flores:** a veces llamada floriografía, fue un medio de comunicación en la época victoriana, en donde variadas flores y arreglos florales se usaban para enviar mensajes codificados, sirviendo así para expresar unos sentimientos que, de otro modo, nunca se podrían exteriorizar.

(2) **_Ikebana:_** (生け花? "Flor viviente") es el nombre usado para denominar el arte japonés de _arreglo floral_. También conocida como _kadō_ (華道 ó 花道?) "el camino de las flores".

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Aleluya! No saben el drama que pasé con este capítulo. Lo tenía casi listo desde hace dos días pero el cierre me costó horrores, además de que cuando -porfin- encontré la inspiración, perdí todo el final y tuve que reescribirlo. Para colmo, no recordaba la forma en que lo redacté (sólo tenías las ideas generales). Espero les guste y no me maten por cortar -denuevo- la escena tan bruscamente...

Sin más por el momento y como siempre agradeciendo a Ino637, ValeLoka173 y Yata Misaki Love por sus reviews. ¡Me alegran el día en verdad~! Y quiero invitar aquellas que leen, a animarse a dejar comentarios. En verdad no saben como motivan a uno para continuar mejorando.

Una última cosa: El próximo viernes no habrá actualización pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a publicar. Estén pendiente en esos días (Aún no estoy segura de que fecha publique)

Nos leemos en quince días~

Bye bye na no da~!

PD: Sí ven algún error, por favor háganmelo saber. Andaba un poco apurada con la escritura y con el trabajo que no sé si se me escapó algún _dedazo._


	8. Encuentro inesperado

**Notas iniciales:** Sí, se que ya es sábado en la madrugada pero sobra decir que estuve realmente bloqueda con esta historia. No sé, siempre me cuesta escribir desde el lado de Nowaki y esta semana fue todo un reto. Sin más, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Encuentro inesperado**

Kusama Nowaki caminaba como sonámbulo entre el mar de personas que estaban en la estación de tren aquella noche. Todos parecían caminar de prisa, con ganas de llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible. Comprendía eso, llevaba tres días sin pisar su departamento por una serie de emergencias que tuvo que cubrir en ausencia de Tsumori, el cual se encontraba enfermo. Deslizó su tarjeta de prepago y bostezó mientras caminaba en el andén sin fijarse en nada en particular de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

― ¿Nowaki?― Preguntó alguien detrás de él. El aludido giró para ver quien le había llamado por su nombre.

― ¡Hiro-san!― Exclamó sorprendido al ver al profesor parado observándolo igual forma, acortó la distancia entre los dos con un par de pasos― No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

― Salí tarde del trabajo―Respondió, restándole importancia al asunto― ¿Vas a casa? ― Interrogó el mayor.

―Sí, ya está todo controlado y un pediatra me sustituye.― Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. El cansancio que tenía se había esfumado debido a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. La perspectiva de regresar junto a Hiro-san lo emocionó. Hacía mucho tiempo no viajaban juntos en tren.

― ¿Ya cenaste?― Cuestionó el castaño. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza― Pensaba pasar a comer antes de llegar al departamento. ¿Quieres ir?

― ¡Por supuesto!―Replicó emocionado. Sin decir una palabra más. Los dos caminaron juntos dentro del vagón que los llevaría a su nuevo destino.

* * *

Una parada antes de que llegaran al área donde residian, ambos descendieron del tren. Nowaki siguió a Hiro-san por toda la estación hasta que salieron a la cálida avenida, donde se integraron a las personas que caminaban en la abarrotada calle. El joven miraba los locales que pasaban y leía los luminosos que llamaban su atención. No conocía esa parte de la ciudad pero el profesor parecía saber a donde se dirigían. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una sección donde habían varios negocios de comida. Hiro-san caminó y se paró frente a un pequeño restaurante. Con una mano llamó su atención para que lo acompañara al interior.

El ambiente del local era bastante acogedor, era una muestra del estilo japonés tradicional. La decoración era completamente minimalista. Las paredes eran un color crema, y en algunas de ellas tenían muestras de caligrafía bellamente elaboradas para decorar. Las mesas bajas de madera oscura brillaban por el barniz y la luz incidental. Los asientos a nivel de piso eran acolchados con una tela de color azul marino y los tatamis verdes marcaban el límite entre las mesas del sitio. A pesar de ser entre semana se encontraba bastante lleno, muchos de los comensales vestían traje y conversaban animadamente llenado el lugar con el murmullo de sus charlas. Pidieron una mesa para dos. Un joven los guió a una lugar un poco retirada de los demás clientes y les entregó el menú. El profesor pidió una ración de tempura y el ojiazul se decantó por el teriyaki. Después de ordenar, el chico que les atendió se fue dejándolos completamente solos.

Nowaki trataba de admirar todos los detalles del sitio. Era la primera vez que iba a sitio así con Hiro-san, por lo general recurrían a los restaurantes familiares o donde podían comprar comida rápida para llevar.

― ¿Cómo conoces este restaurante, Hiro-san?― Preguntó con curiosidad.

― Una vez vine a buscar una librería que me recomendó el profesor Miyagi y como se me hizo tarde, entré a comer y me gustó― Contestó mientras tomaba un poco de agua que previamente les había servido el camarero.― ¿No te gusta?

― No, no es eso. De hecho me gusta bastante.― Respondió con una sonrisa.― Nunca hemos ido a un lugar así juntos.

― He querido venir contigo en algún momento pero con nuestros horarios ha sido un poco difícil. Fue bueno que nos encontraramos en la estación.― Dijo mientras miraba la mesa para evitar el contacto visual.

Nowaki supo que se encontraba avergonzado por sus palabras por el tono rosado de sus mejillas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se plasmara en sus labios. Que Hiro-san pensara en cosas que quería compartir con él, lo ponía completamente feliz.

― Hiro-san― Murmuró, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda del profesor y la apretaba ligeramente.

― No deberías hacer eso― Lo regañó el mayor pero lejos de quitar su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, correspondiendo el gesto tímidamente.

Nowaki observó a su alrededor y vio que que nadie les prestaba atención. Se acercó más al mayor y le obligó a levantar el rostro, tomándolo por la barbilla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron los las orbes castañas, sintió una abrumadora necesidad de besarlo. Notó que el profesor también quería lo mismo pero decidió que lo dejaría para después.

Lo soltó justo a tiempo, segundos después el chico que los atendió, llegó con su comida, la colocó enfrente de cada uno y les deseó buen provecho. El pelinegro dejó que el delicioso aroma inundara su sentido del olfato y miró a Hiro-san, quien con una tímida sonrisa empezó a comer de su platillo. Nowaki lo imitó poco tiempo después.

Durante la cena se dejaron llevar por la atmósfera animada y hablaron de muchas cosas. Eran esas escasas ocasiones cuando podían comer juntos, las que aprovechaban para ponerse al día entre sus estilos de vida completamente distintos. El doctor aprovechó aquella ocasión y observó con atención el comportamiento de su amante. Desde la forma en que sujetaba los palillos, se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta o como bebía del pequeño _ochoko(1)_ cada vez que le servía un poco de sake frío que tenían en la mesa. Siempre había admirado esos gestos cuando comían juntos. Denotaba que el profesor había sido críado en un ambiente refinado y con buenos modales, muy diferentes a los suyos. Aún así había ocasiones en que el mayor olvidaba estos y era torpe comiendo. Como en ese momento en el que tuvo que lamer un poco de su comida que había quedado en la comisura de los labios. Rio discretamente, era gratificante saber que él era el único que conocía aquella faceta despistada del mayor.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salieron a la avenida que a esa hora de la noche se encontraba bastante despejada. Se notaba que la hora de mayor tráfico ya había pasado. Aprovechó la soledad de una calle secundaria, tomó de la mano al mayor para ocultarse en un callejón. Lejos de miradas indiscretas.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― Preguntó desconcertado el castaño. Nowaki lo acorraló con su cuerpo y la pared de un edificio.

― Nada ― Respondió al tiempo que aprisonaba la boca de su amante en un beso. Sin darle tiempo a negarse, abrió sus labios y exploró el cálido interior de esta. Escuchó un pequeño murmullo de placer desprenderse de la garganta de Hiro-san y enseguida sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, invitándolo a prolongar el contacto.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besádose en ese oscuro pasillo pero poco les importó. Había pasado bastante tiempo de la última vez que se habían besado tan profundamente. Nowaki abrazó al mayor y enterró su rostro en el cabello chocolate de este. Sintió como el mayor rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y pegaba sus cuerpos.

― Nowaki...― Susurró el mayor.

― Te amo, Hiro-san― Dijo suavemente.

Sin decir una palabra, se separaron y caminaron fuera del callejón con rumbo a la estación de trenes para tomar la última parada que los llevaría a su departamento. Después de unos cuantos metros, Nowaki sintió la tibia mano de Hiro-san tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos. El doctor sorprendido ante la iniciativa del profesor, estrechó esa mano y no dijo nada. A veces las palabras sobraban entre ellos y lo único que les quedaba era disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos.

Porque los encuentros inesperados podían ser mejores que los elaborados planes que hacían todo el tiempo. Una buena cena, una excelente conversación y muchos besos habían hecho de aquella noche común, un momento único para los dos. Además, quienes eran ellos para negarse al caprichoso destino que los unía de formas impredecibles. Como aquel día en ese parque, dónde se conocieron por primera vez sin llegar a pensar que ahora caminarían tomados de la mano con destino a ese sitio al cual los dos llamaban: _Hogar_.

* * *

 **Acotaciones:**

 **(1)** _ochoko:_ Se le denomina así a las tazas usadas para beber sake, que son generalmente pequeñas y cilindricas, en su mayoría hechas de cerámica.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Como mencioné al principio tuve muchos problemas en estos días con la historia. La perspectiva en la que estaba haciendo del capítulo no me gustó. Sentí que estaba volviendo a usar a ese Nowaki inseguro e inmaduro de los primeros tomos del manga, lo cual no le haría justicia a su crecimiento emocional que ha tenido en los últimos capítulos.

También se suponía que publicaría otra historia pero la verdad es que he tenido miles de cosas que hacer. Entre el trabajo y actividades diarias no me dio tiempo de corregir completamente el fanfic, por lo que decidí posponer su publicación y centrarme en la historia de esta semana. Además _Bajo los cerezos_ fue mi primera historia de mis Egoístas, por lo cual le tengo especial cariño y quiero que quede lo mejor posible. Así que pido un poco de paciencia para subirla.

Y para no extenderme más... Agradezco a Yata Misaki Love, MugiwaraNoAndrea, Katty romero y Asu Giuliani por sus reviews. En verdad esta semana me ayudaron a no desanimarme para publicar pese a los problemas que tuve. ¡Muchas gracias!

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Bye bye na no da~!


	9. Preocupaciones

**Notas inciales:** Sí, ya sé que es domingo pero siendo las 11:30 de la noche, hora del centro de México, apenas estoy terminando el fanfic después de un largo fin de semana que no me dejó terminar de escribir y por momentos la inspiración me falló...

* * *

 **Preocupaciones**

Hiroki golpeteaba nerviosamente el suelo con su zapato y miraba distraídamente por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba toda la mañana así, incluso el profesor Miyagi había notado el comportamiento _extraño_ del asistente. Sin atreverse a preguntar sin causar un arranque de furia de este, decidió obviar la situación pero a esa hora de la tarde y con el contínuo ruido de la suela contra el piso, el profesor decidió hacer algo antes de enloquecer con aquello.

― ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?― Pidió el mayor mientras miraba al menor esperando su reacción.

― ¿Disculpe?― Respondió confundido el otro, girando en su silla, prestándole atención.

― Deja del golpear el piso con tu pie. Me estás estresando― Contestó el profesor.

― Perdón, no me di cuenta de eso. Lo siento.― Se disculpó, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Volvió a girar en su asiento y miró por la ventana de nuevo.

Miyagi se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquella conducta tan dócil. Hubiera esperado una gélida mirada y un profundo entrecejo fruncido junto a: " _¡No es de su incumbencia lo que haga con mi pie!_ ". El escuchar una sincera disculpa del castaño le hizo inquietarse. Algo andaba mal... Muy mal. Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacía el otro. Se pusó detrás de él y con un simple impulso, giró la silla. Tomando desprevenido al menor, quien lo miraba estupefacto.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede?― Le preguntó sin tapujos, esperando que este no le lanzara uno de los libros que tenía en el escritorio por su atrevimiento.

― N-no pasa nada― Dijo el joven profesor, llevando su vista al suelo evitando responder la pregunta.

― Kamijou...― Advirtió Miyagi.

― ¡Le dije que no es nada!― Gritó molesto, incorporándose y empujando ligeramente al mayor para salir de la oficina. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y que el profesor notara su nerviosismo, le irritaba profundamente.

Sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta y caminó rápidamente hacía el baño de hombres. Necesitaba despejar su mente y dejar de estar histérico. Quizás todas sus preocupaciones fueran infundadas.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse así desde aquella mañana. Como siempre, se había quedado dormido y soltando maldiciones, se vistió rápido para poder llegar al trabajo. Estaba terminando de anudarse la corbata en la sala cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Después de unos segundos apareció Nowaki. En el mismo instante que lo vio, empezó su ansiedad.

― ¡Nowaki!― Lo llamó alarmado, acortando la distancia entre los dos rápidamente.― ¿Te encuentras bien?― Preguntó mientras con una mano tocaba su frente.

No parecía tener temperatura pero su rostro enfermizo hizo que su corazón latiera veloz debido a la inquietud que lo inundaba en ese momento.

― No es nada. Sólo necesito descansar un poco― Respondió este quedamente cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia en su rostro.

Hiroki observó el ligero estremecimiento de su novio y con prisa lo llevó al sillón, dónde lo obligó a sentarse. Este se acomodó y le regaló una cansada sonrisa que preocupó más al castaño.

― ¿Seguro que estás bien?― Insistió el profesor― Puedo llamar para cancelar mis primeras clases.

― No es nada― Negó el pelinegro.― Sólo necesito dormir y verás que estaré bien. No te preocupes.

― Nowaki...― Susurró su nombre con recelo.

― Se te hará tarde sino sales, Hiro-san.― Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.― Sí me siento mal, prometo llamarte.

Y con esto último fue que lo convenció de ir al trabajo. Durante las primeras clases no pudo concentrarse en lo que decía. Cada vez que esperaba que sus alumnos tomaran apuntes y su mente divagaba, veía a Nowaki acostado en la cama durmiendo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Tuvo que terminar sus lecciones antes de tiempo, cosa que extraño a sus propios alumnos pero sí no podía concentrarse, no valía la pena esforzarse en dar los temas.

Se lavó el rostro para despejar su mente y se secó con una toalla de papel. Se dirigió hacía el despacho que compartía con el profesor titular y vio que este estaba sumergido en su trabajo, dando por olvidado el asunto que le obligó a salir huyendo. Suspiró profundamente y tomó su celular. Ninguna llamada o mensaje nuevo de Nowaki. Eso lo tenía más intranquilo. Vio la hora y apenas iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde, aun faltaba un par de hora para que saliera pero necesitaba ver que el doctor estaba bien. Sin dudarlo un segundo más, tomó sus cosas. Necesitaba regresar a su departamento.

― ¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir!― Se excusó mientras salía por la puerta antes de que el profesor Miyagi pudiera detenerlo. Ya se disculparía mañana por su comportamiento.

* * *

El viaje en tren nunca le había parecido tan largo y tedioso como ese día. Salió del elevador donde estaba y abrió la puerta de la casa. El silencio lo recibió. Dejó las bolsas que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa del comedor y miró al pasillo, que a esa hora se encontraba completamente oscuro. Ningún ruido salía de la habitación. Caminó hacía ella y abrió la puerta con cuidado, revisando el interior.

Nowaki estaba en la cama, profundamente dormido. Se acercó y con cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño, retiró el cabello azabache de la frente, comprobando que no tuviera temperatura. Sintió que esta era normal y un terrible alivio lo inundó al saber que no estaba enfermo. Lo observó más de cerca y notó las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Incluso parecía más delgado que antes por la forma en que sobresalía el hueso de su pómulo. Con delicadeza lo acarició y deseó poder hacer algo por él.

De nuevo aquella opresión en su pecho se hizo presente debido a la impotencia que sentía. ¿Es que su trabajo le exigía tanto para que se descuidara de esa forma hasta terminar así de cansado? Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. No debía preocuparse por eso. Sabía que Nowaki había elegido ser pediatra porque era su verdadera vocación como la suya era la literatura en todo sus formatos. Entendía la dedicación del joven doctor, él cual era feliz cuando ayudaba a los demás y más si eran aquellos niños que lo adoraban. Nowaki era su luz en esos momentos donde ellos tenían que estar en aquel esteril lugar debido a sus enfermedades. Él no debía ser egoísta para querer acaparar toda la atención del menor. Aunque a veces quisiera hacer todo lo contrario.

― ¿Hiro-san?― La adormilada voz de Nowaki lo sacó de sus tribulaciones, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

― Yo... Bu-bueno...― Trató de explicar su presencia en la habitación pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada.

― ¿Qué hora es?― Preguntó el pelinegro frotándose los ojos mientras tomaba el pequeño reloj despertador que tenían en la mesa de noche. Faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde. ― ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo?

― S-sí― Respondió titubeante mientras se alejaba un poco de la cama.

Nowaki se había incorporado y estaba frente a él. Hiroki no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo semidesnudo del joven, que sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón de su pijama. Notó la forma en que se movían sus músculos al estirarse buscando despertar por completo. Sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando este se dio la vuelta y siguió con sus movimientos, ignorando la mirada castaña que seguía cada uno de ellos sin perder detalle.

― ¿Disfrutando la vista?― Cuestionó Nowaki, quien lo miraba de reojo. El profesor sintió su rostro arder al ser descubierto en su acoso visual.

― Yo-yo no es-estaba viendo n-nada― Se excusó torpemente desviando la vista hacía una pared.― Iré a preparar la cena― Dijo intentando huir pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Nowaki lo había sujetado y lo había empujado a la cama.

― Creo que eso puede esperar― Le dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre él― Ahora mismo quisiera un poco de tiempo con Hiro-san― Murmuró mientras empezaba a repartir suaves besos en su mandíbula.

― No-Nowaki, detente― Pidió, tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando este mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

― Tengo que aprovechar que Hiro-san vino a casa temprano.

― ¡Es tu cul-culpa que esté a-aquí!― Jadeó cuando el moreno lamió su cuello.

Nowaki detuvo sus avances al escuchar eso y se incorporó para mirar al mayor que continuaba debajo de él.

― ¿Por qué es mi culpa?― Preguntó curioso.

― Creí que estabas enfermo― Contestó sonrojado debido a las caricias.

― Te dije que sólo era cansancio― Respondió divertido― Me pone muy feliz saber que te preocupas por mi.― Expresó, abrazándolo.

― Sí, y-yo...― No pudo contestar ya que su boca fue apresada por los labios de Nowaki, quien le robó el aliento en un profundo beso.

Y eso fue lo último que pronunció en un buen rato, hasta que Nowaki lo dejó salir de la cama horas después.

* * *

Kamijou terminaba de preparar la cena de esa noche. Escuchó la risa de Nowaki detrás de él y volteó su rostro para averiguar que era lo que le resultaba tan gracioso.

― ¿Qué sucede?― Preguntó.

― Realmente estabas preocupado por mi― Dijo mientras revisaba las bolsas que había traído aquella tarde consigo.

Además de llevar los ingredientes para la cena había comprado muchos medicamentos y remedios naturales para combatir la gripe, incluso compró suplementos alimenticios. La encargada de la farmacia se había sorprendido por la cantidad de productos adquiridos pero no le importó en lo más mínimo que lo tomara a loco.

― N-No te creas tan importante por eso. Algunas cosas de ahí son mías. No quiero enfermarme en época de exámenes― Contestó mientras picaba con demasiada fuerza una pobre zanahoria.

La risita que escuchó de parte de Nowaki le hizo saber que no le creía su patética mentira.

¡Ya no se volvería a preocupar por Nowaki nunca más! ¡Por él que se enfermara y buscara quien lo cuidara!. Se giró con cuchillo en mano dispuesto a dejar en claro quien era el adulto en esa relación pero la radiante sonrisa que Nowaki le dedicó hizo que olvidara sus intenciones. Sí con preocuparse por el, casi cayendo en la paranoia lo hacía feliz... Era capaz de comprar una farmacia entera.

Siempre y cuando el doctor no se aprovechara de eso...

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Uf, que les puedo decir! Esta historia fue realmente estresante de hacer. La idea llevaba rondando muchas semanas atrás en mi mente pero no me animaba a hacerla ya que no quería hacer un refrito del capítulo 6 del manga. Además que que prácticamente existen dos versiones de la misma. Esta y otra que de plano no me gustó el rumbo que llevaba. En fin, quedé contenta con esta y gracias a mi prima que últimamente ha soportado mis arranques de pánico y me ha ayudado. Thank you, dude(?)

Pasando a temas menos agradables y después de pensarlo por varios días, decidí que este sería el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Sí, sé que hay mucho de donde trabajar pero el quedarme encasillada en este tipo de relatos no es lo que quiero. Deseo probar otros lares, además dejé botado el fandom con el que empecé aquí y del cual tengo unas historias pendientes que no he podido avanzar debido a que me he enfocado a Junjou Egoist.

Así que me temo la próxima semana será el último capítulo. Como me atrasé y tengo un _"método"_ de trabajo (tres días escribo, tres días leo o veo series y un día descanso de todo). Así que será el domingo. Espero poder terminar temprano sino será como en esta actualización, casi amaneciendo lunes.

Para terminar y no hacer más largo el asunto. Como siempre quiero agradecer a: Yata Misaki Love y MugiwaraNoAndrea por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. ¡Las adoro, chicas!

Nos leemos la próxima semana~

Bye bye na no da~!


	10. Fin de semana

**Notas iniciales:** Quiero agradecer a Google por hacer posible este capítulo(?) **  
**

* * *

 **Fin de semana**

Nowaki abrió el casillero para poder colgar su bata blanca después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Supiró cansando, queriendo llegar a su hogar y dormir unas horas antes de salir al día siguiente a su rutina diaria.

― ¿Muy cansado?― Preguntó alguien detrás de él. El pelinegro giró su rostro y vio que era Tsumori.

― Un poco, estoy desando llegar a mi casa.― Contestó, dándole una sonrisa exhausta.

― De eso mismo quiero hablarte. He consultado con algunos directivos y han estado de acuerdo conmigo. Tienes este fin de semana libre. El lunes te presentas a medio día.

― ¿Qué?― Exclamó completamente sorprendido, girándose para encararlo.

― Lo que escuchaste. No sólo yo, sino los demás han decidido darte estos días de descanso. Nada de llamadas de emergencia y suplencias.― Comentó mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro para animarlo.

― Pero... Es tan repentino, ¿No habrá problema?― Preguntó inquieto. No sabía reaccionar ante eso. Últimamente habían tenido demasiadas emergencias que atender y poco personal.

― Nowaki... Te has esforzado demasiado durante más de un año. Creo que nos podemos hacer cargo un par de días sin ti. Además, los nuevos residentes necesitan un poco de emoción en su vida― Dijo, guiñándole un ojo de forma traviesa.

―P-ero...― Intentó replicar pero el pediatra veterano lo silenció.

― No hay peros que valgan. Te veo el lunes.― Terminó y salió de la habitación tan repentinamente como llegó.

Nowaki se quedó observando la puerta, esperando que su senpai entrara y le dijera que era una broma pero esto no sucedió. Tomó sus cosas y salió con rumbo al exterior del hospital.

¿Qué iba a hacer durante dos días?

* * *

Kusama abrió la puerta del departamento y escuchó el murmullo de la televisión, indicándole que Hiro-san se encontraba en la sala. Se dirigió ahí y lo vio sentado viendo un programa de variedades en el aparato.

― Bienvenido ― Saludó el profesor, desviando su mirada de la pantalla para observarlo― ¿Qué pasa?― Preguntó preocupado al notar el mutismo poco usual del joven.

― Hiro-san― Llamó el menor.― Tienes que prometerme que dirás que _si_ a lo que sea que te pida.

― ¿Qué?― Exclamó confundido― No entiendo que quieres decir con eso.

― Necesito que digas sí a lo que te voy a decir.― Volvió a pedir mientras se sentaba junto a él y tomaba sus manos. Sus ojos azules miraron intensamente al mayor, quien tuvo que desviar la mirada ante ello.

― Mientras no involucre cosplay, creo que cualquier cosa es aceptable.― Dijo desconfiadamente. Nowaki sonrió feliz con su respuesta.

Kamijou Hiroki se arrepentiría de sus palabras tiempo después, luego de escuchar el magnífico plan de su novio.

* * *

― ¡No lo voy a hacer, me escuchas!― Gruñó el castaño. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana del sábado. Había sido despertado una hora antes y se encontraba de mal humor. Además no quería hacer lo que Nowaki le estaba pidiendo.

― Hiro-san, me diste tu palabra. Tienes que hacerlo― Argumentó el pelinegro, tendiéndole el teléfono.

― ¡No me va a creer!― Expresó, aceptando el aparato, fulminándolo con la mirada.

― ¡Hiro-san!― Chilló Nowaki.― Por favor― Pidió con ojos llenos de anhelo.

Hiroki no podía negarle nada a aquella mirada. Maldito fuera Nowaki por saber usar sus armas contra él. Lo insultó por lo bajo y marcó el número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria. A pesar de que el moreno le había dicho como hacerlo, no creía ser capaz de llevar a acabo esa llamada. ¡Era pésimo mintiendo!

― _¿Kamijou? ¿Sucede algo malo?_ ― Preguntó una voz adormilada. El profesor sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente. No esperaba que contestara tan pronto.

― Pro-Profesor ― Dijo el castaño. Carraspeó incómodo y Nowaki le hizo un gesto que lo avergonzó.― Disculpe que le llame― el joven volvió a hacer el gesto, lo miró irritado. Sin poder hacer lo contrario, empezó a toser en el aurícular.― Creo q-que no po― estornudó ahora― podré ir a tra-trabajar hoy.

― _¿Qué?_ ― Inquirió confundido el otro.

― Es-estoy―Tosió un poco― Enfermo.― Hizo que su voz sonara más ronca y habló como si tuviera congestionada la nariz. Nowaki sólo levantó sus pulgares en señal de apoyo.

― _Pero ayer estabas bien_ ― Contestó este y Hiroki palideció. No se le ocurría nada más que decir. El joven vio esto y le arrebató el teléfono antes de que metiera la pata.

― Disculpe, Profesor Miyagi. Hiro-san no sabe lo que dice. Está muy enfermo. Creo que el cambio de clima le afectó y está delirando de temperatura― El castaño quiso gritarle pero se contuvo y lo pateó en la espinilla. Nowaki aguantó un quejido y se alejó.

― _¿Tan mal está? ¿Ya fue al médico?_ ― La voz de Miyagi había pasado de confundida a preocupada.

― Le recuerdo que el médico de Hiro-san, soy yo― Respondió pelinegro, sintiéndose un poco culpable pero tenía que continuar con aquello.― Pero estará bien en un par de días con mucho descanso y medicamentos.

― _¿Puedo visitarlo? Nunca he visto a Kamijou tan enfermo. Quizás pueda llevarle algo que lo anime._ ― Preguntó el mayor.

― Yo...― Titubeó. No esperaba esa respuesta. Hiroki se había acercado a él y trataba de oír lo que decía su jefe.― No es necesario. El lunes verá que estará como sino se hubiera enfermado. Lo siento, tengo ir a preparar comida para Hiro-san.― Y sin más dilaciones, cortó la llamada.

Después de mirarse unos minutos sin decir una palabra, el profesor rompió el tenso silencio.

― ¿Crees que nos haya creído?― Preguntó el mayor.

― Creo que deberías irnos de una vez... ― Contestó.

Sin más, los dos salieron de la sala con rumbo a la habitación. Tenían cosas que preparar para no ser descubiertos en su " _pequeña_ " mentira.

* * *

Nowaki tenía dibujada una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras el tren comenzaba a tomar velocidad y los alejaba de la ajetrada Tokio con rumbo a Hakone. Hiro-san se encontraba sentado a su lado y miraba por la ventana como la estación y los altos edificios de la ciudad se perdían con rapidez. El doctor no podía estar más feliz. Después de que saliera del hospital y fuera a la estación de tren para llegar a su casa no tenía planeado que hacer con su tiempo libre pero un letro llamó su atención.

 _"Hakone Yuryo"(1)_ tenía un módulo en la plataforma, en el cual anunciaba promociones y descuentos para pasar un fin de semana en sus aguas termales y disfrutar de sus alrededores. Atraído por las aguas termales, se acercó y tomó un folleto. Una chica le explicó todo. Desde como llegar, los tipos de alojamientos que tenían y las diversas actividades al aire libre que venían incluídas. Cuando menos se lo esperó, estaba en el vagón con un paquete de viaje para esos días libres. Después analizó la situación, no sólo había comprado un pase para él, sino el mismo incluía un acompañante. Él no tenía pensado ir a ningún lado sino era con Hiro-san. Así que juntando valor, le habló del viaje _"calmadamente"_ cuando llegó . Aunque al principio el mayor se había negado rotúndamente a faltar al trabajo un día. Después de discutir acaloradamente y terminar en el sillón besándose furiosamente, logró convencerlo y ahora los dos estaban en el famoso _Romance car(2)_ en un viaje de un poco más de hora y media hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a Hakone, se subieron a un taxi que los llevó al ryokan. La fachada de este era tradicional. Hecho completamente de madera, y altos techos con baldosas oscuras. Una mujer mayor los recibió vestida con un exquisito kimono y los condujo a su habitación, les entregó la llave de acceso y se retiró con una reverencia, dejándoles entrar y ver su cuarto.

Los dos se quedaron maravillados cuando abrieron la puerta. A pesar de que el espacio reducido y minimalista tenía los espacios marcados con paredes de papel. Un pequeño comedor estaba en la entrada, y lo que supusieron sería la habitación, a la derecha. Dividido con una puerta corrediza de cristal, estaba una terma que tenía vista al exterior, donde se lograban observar varias clases de árboles. El área de baño estaba rodeada de grandes rocas de rio de diferentes tonos de grises. Dejaron sus maletas en la habitación y decidieron salir a recorrer el lugar.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y Nowaki se encontraba en el agua caliente, disfrutando del calor y la sensación de relajación en todo su cuerpo.

Aquella tarde habían recorrido varios sitios que venían en los folletos. Primero fueron al lago Ashinoko, donde pudieron disfrutar de una maravillosa vista del monte Fuji. Nowaki había logrado convencer al mayor de tomarse una foto, que pensaba enmarcar apenas regresaran. Pasaron por el parque Gora, y admiraron las diferentes flores que había, además de la bonita fuente que tenía el sitio. Continuaron con su recorrido en el museo Chokoku no mori y contemplaron las obras de artes que exponían. El pelinegro tampoco perdió tiempo y fotografió varias de estas y discretamente tomó otras del profesor que miraba concentrado los objetos a su alrededor. Cansados y hambrientos, regresaron al ryokan. Pidieron la cena, comieron y bebieron sake en su habitación. El profesor fue el primero en cambiarse la ropa y ponerse el cómodo yukata azul que les habían proporcionado.

― Hiro-san, recuerda que lo prometiste― Recordó Nowaki desde su lugar. El profesor leía un libro sobre el futón.

― Acepté este loco plan tuyo, no pidas más― Replicó el castaño, cambiando de hoja distraídamente.

― Pero no sirve de nada todo lo que hicimos si no disfrutamos de esto― Señaló donde estaba. Antes de introducirse le había dicho a Hiro-san que entraran juntos pero este se había negado enérgicamente.

― Sí entro ahí contigo, sé que no saldremos en un buen rato y estoy cansado― Contestó, cerrando el libro y mirándolo severamente. Nowaki ocultó una sonrisita al verse descubierto.

― ¿Y sí prometo portarme bien?― Cuestionó el moreno.

― Bu-bueno... Lo pensaré― Respondió mientras se acostaba en futón y le daba la espalda.

El moreno sonrió ante la terquedad del profesor y se dedicó a disfrutar del agua caliente. Se recostó en las piedras y cerró los ojos. Aunque Hiro-san no quisiera bañarse con él, iba a gozar del momento. No sabía cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad así. Pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio y empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando sintió el agua moverse. Abrió sus orbes y vio que el mayor se había metido en la terma y se había colocado en el otro extremo, lejos de él. Una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó y notó como las mejillas del mayor estaba coloreadas de rubor.

― Creí que no querías bañarte conmigo― Dijo el doctor, divertido. ― ¿Es muy cómodo, verdad?― Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

― El a-agua está agrad-dable― Explicó el mayor sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja.

― Hiro-san, no deberías estar tan nervioso. Es sólo un baño. No es como si no lo hubieramos hecho antes.― Pidió, acercándose un poco a él.

El profesor ahogó un gemido angustiado, haciéndole pensar en las pocas veces que habían intimado de esa forma y la manera en que habían acabado las cosas. Una sonrisa ladina se plasmo en los labios de menor y rápidamente acorraló al castaño contra las piedras. Este trató de alejarlo pero no se lo permitió.

―Pr-Prometiste comportate― Acusó este, mirándolo fíjamente.

―No prometí nada.―Respondió traviesamente.― Te pregunté que sí prometía portarme bien, entrarías conmigo pero como dijiste que lo pensarías, no lo hice.

― ¡Eres un...!― Exclamó furioso pero se vio interrumpido por los ansiosos labios de Nowaki que lo besaban con pasión.

El más alto, pasó sus manos por la resbaladiza piel dorada del profesor, buscando sentir la mayor cantidad de piel contra la suya.

― No deberías alzar la voz, nos podrían escuchar― Dijo el moreno después de separarse.

― ¿Qué demo-?― Pero de nuevo sus quejas fueron acalladas por lo profundos besos que le dio menor.

Kamijou Hiroki dormiría completamente agotado esa noche, entre los cálidos brazos de Kusama Nowaki.

* * *

El último día que pasaron en Hakone fue más tranquilo. Después de desayunar, salieron a caminar por las estrechas calles del lugar, visitaron el Museo de Bellas Artes Narukawa. Luego, buscaron un pequeño restaurante para almorzar. Poco después regresaron al ryokan para recoger sus pertenencias. Tenían que partir antes de que anocheciera rumbo a Tokio.

Una vez en la estación que los llevaría de nuevo a su hogar. Nowaki miró al profesor, que revisaba su teléfono distraídamente. Los dos habían acordado no encenderlos durante su viaje hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Miró a las escasas personas que estaban en el lugar y cada una de ellas parecía estar en sus propios asuntos. Tomando valor, tomó la mano del mayor que no usaba y la apretó. Este despegó la vista de la pantalla y lo miró avergonzado, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no dijo nada ni rompió el contacto entre ellos.

Ese viaje había sido mágnifico para los dos pero en especial para Kusama Nowaki, qué una vez más había comprobado cuanto lo amaba el castaño. A veces sus acciones decían más que las palabras.

Como el haberse escapado un fin de semana con él y con haber dejado todas sus reservas en Tokio, era suficiente por el momento.

* * *

 **Acotaciones:**

(1): **Hakone Yuruo:** Es un ryokan muy popular en el área de Hakonne, cuenta con aguas termales comunales o 19 habitaciones privadas con sus propias termas. Dependiendo del precio, puedes tener vista al exterior o no. Sí necesitan más información, pueden googlearlo y encontrarán muchas fotos. En lo personal me encantó y las fotos que vi de una habitación me enamoró y es la que se describe en la historia.

(2) **Romance car:** Su nombre correcto es: Odakyu's Limited Express. Es llamado coloquialmente Romance car por la disposición de sus asientos, que viene en binas. Este parte desde la estación de Shinjuku y llega a varias partes, incluído Hakone. Para acceder a este, se tiene que comprar los tickets anticipadamente al igual que se maneja el Hakone Freepass, que incluye viaje de ida y vuelta, así como diversos medios de transportes incluídos en el pase para que puedas ir a donde quieras durante tu estancia sin pagar por ellos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Qué puedo decir! Estoy feliz de haber completado esta colección. El día que publiqué el primer capítulo en realidad no pensaba llegar más allá de 5 capítulos a lo sumo, pero aquí estamos, duplicando esta cantidad. Estoy contenta por lo que hice, ya que es la segunda vez que me animo a publicar sobre ellos. No estaba muy convencida, dado que a veces siento que no me apego a sus personalidades pero con sus reviews me ayudaron a tomar confianza. ¡Gracias!

Y este capítulo ha sido el más largo y con el que menos tiempo demoré en planificar. A decir verdad, todo fue culpa de un sueño loco que tuve y de ahí vino la idea. También pensé en acortarlo pero como me dijo mi prima: "Es el último, no lo cortes". Así que aquí lo tienen. ¡Espero lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo!

Ah, antes de despedirme. Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo a Yata Misaki Love y MugiwaraNoAndrea, quienes capítulo a capítulo se tomaban su tiempo para dejarse sus palabras de aliento. En verdad, se lo agradezco mucho a las dos.

Nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión e invitándoles a dejar su opinión sobre el último capítulo.

Bye bye na no da~!

PD: Volviendo a repetir, sí alguien quiere contactarme no duden en mandar un MP o buscarme en FB como Kamijou Jeka =)


End file.
